The City Damned Wiki
For the longest time, Venice has been home to the refugee’s of the world, offering everyone safety and concealment from biological weapon #0156-x3, a well known mishap of the United States government and possibly their biggest regret ever. Millions of people lost their lives to it, families were torn apart, yet miraculously life managed to live on in the closed quarters of a city in Italy. Things are changing. With the introduction of a new vaccine created by Doctor Wilde and his Associates, things were looking up. People couldn’t be more overjoyed and excited. The promise of release and the possibility of starting a new life was a new beacon of hope, an infection of excitement that buzzed the streets constantly. Weeks after the announcement, the drug was finally offered. People lined the streets and received the vaccination that was promised to immunize them against the disease that was slowly wavering outside city walls. When this was complete, some began to notice subtle changes in their body. Eventually, it was discovered that although the cure worked as promised, there were side effects that manipulated the DNA of some recipients. In realization, it was announced that these ‘changes’ were actually powers, some stronger and weaker than others. Refugee’s all over the city were horrified and/or thrilled to discover that their body’s were capable of so much more. From teleporting to shape shifting, pyrokinesis or the ability to manipulate time, what most would call ‘superpowers’ were soon considered a reality, even a lifestyle. Those who were resistant to the side effects were left feeling either relieved or jealous of their friends and loved one’s abilities. Some felt inferior and weak, while others just couldn’t find it in themselves to care. At any rate, scientists speculate that those who were resistent had the stronger body tolerance, which is the only bragging material the unaffected really have to flaunt. Slowly but surely Venice began to open its walls to freedom. New York, Toronto, Paris, among many other developed cities invited life and society to pick up where it left off. One of the test bases in Honolulu, Hawaii became a popular new establishment, the beaches and wildlife a common choice for refugee’s to rebuild their life. Happiness is ephemeral. In fact, no shorter than two weeks after the move some of the more power-hungry affected Citizens of the island grouped together to form a threatening coalition. The Aldega use their powers to manipulate and torment those individuals who are less fortunate. They believe their powers are a green light for a new world, a world where the human being is superior to all. Survival of the fittest, as they say. ‘And as the golden law of evolution supports, they should all die out and leave room for the greater more admirable new species of human.’ As their leader, Sascha Svyatoslav quotes. The Luna Maka'i are the newest improvement from the Di'Stato, a simple name change from their earlier semblance. The more advanced and well equipped to look after the island's needs, more in tune and aware of the mistakes they have made in the past. In general, they are no longer the bad guys. In fact one of the biggest jobs they have to tackle these days is keeping the Aldega in check, cleaning up after their mess, threatening them and attempting to contain them as best as possible. They have set mandatory records up for the Altered population where they keep on file each individual’s mutation, living arrangement, temperament, etc. The City Damned The City Damned is a play-by, post-semi-realistic role-playing forum based on the lives of the characters that currently inhabit Honolulu, Hawaii. The time period is November, 2022﻿ Amanda and Maj's To-Do List we can cross things off as we go along =D *Character pages IC History (thread timeline; link to member page) #Amelia #Ayer #Bella #Cali #Mac #Grayson #Elliot #Eve #Jayden #Joseph #Kevin #Maddox #Max #Nick #Phineas #Sascha *Member pages OOC History (links to character pages; external links to other places?) *How To Guide #Group Pages IC History (founder/current leader/current members; specific locations/backstories) #Maka'i #Aldega #Di'Stato #Malavita *Main TCD Page: aka this one OOC and IC History (locations from TCD; link to TCD) *Mutations Page (links to... somewhere) Directory Characters *Amelia Heartley *Bella De Vento *Callisto Nikephoros *Elliot Heartley *Genevieve Denuar *Jayden Martinez *Joseph Philips *Kevin Sikke *Maddox Devereaux *Maximilian Martínez Groups *The Maka'i *The Aldega *The Malavita Del Brenta *The Di'Stato *The Lascivo Places *Venice, Italy *Classical Lies *Honolulu, Hawaii Category:Browse